thosethatremainfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus
"I don't want to become one. I don't want to attack someone, be responsible for killing someone innocent." Marcus pleading to Maxime to shoot him. Marcus is the father of Mindy. He was attending her graduation at Southwood Highschool when the outbreak happened. He along with other survivors took refuge in a classroom. Personality Marcus is known to be a selfless person, wanting to be killed before he turned so he wouldn't kill anyone in his infected state. He is also a merciful person, shooting a unnamed woman in the head to relieve her for her suffering after she was partially eaten by infected people. Marcus is a relatively calm person, showing no fear or sadness on the news that he would eventually turn. This could also be because he was somewhat emotionless. Marcus didn't even shed a tear when Tanner executed him. Showing that he wasn't upset about dying, or else that he was good at hiding it. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Marcus before the outbreak. It is known that he had a daughter named Mindy with his wife. And that he attended Mindy's graduation the night of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Marcus is found by Maxime and Tanner in a classroom covered in blood and bodies. Marcus explained that he along with a few other survivors hid inside a classroom and that a unnamed girl suddenly turned and attacked the other survivors, turning most of them. Marcus and a unnamed woman were the only ones left alive after the massacre, but the woman was badly injured, out of pity Marcus killed the woman with a pistol in which he had on him. Marcus didn't know how people were infected, explaining why he was not panicked by the bite he had suffered on his leg. Tanner quickly pointed out the wound, explaining that bites are the main cause of people turning. After learning that he was infected, Marcus asked Maxime to shoot him before he turned. Maxime refused to shoot him though, but Tanner offered to do it. Marcus told Tanner that he was okay with Tanner shooting him and that it was the right thing to do. Tanner showed a hard time shooting Marcus, Marcus though talked Tanner through it. Before he was shot Marcus asked Tanner if they had seen his daughter, Mindy. Tanner explained that they hadn't seen her. Marcus asked Tanner if he does find Mindy to help her escape the school. Killed Victims The list shows the victims Marcus killed: - unnamed woman - few infected Death KILLED BY - Infected (Cause) After most of the survivors in the classroom had turned, Marcus was bitten in the leg. - Tanner (Out of mercy) After learning that he was infected Marcus asked Maxime to kill him. Maxime refused but Tanner volunteered. Tanner struggled to do it but eventually shot Marcus in the head with a pistol before he turned. Relationships "Have you seen Mindy?" Marcus asking Tanner if he's seen his daughter. Marcus seemed to care deeply for his daughter, asking Tanner to help Mindy as his dying wish. Marcus more then likely lost Mindy in the fleeing crowds when the infected first began to enter the school. Not being able to locate her after he and other survivors locked themselves in a classroom. Appearances - Those That Remain